eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirley Carter - List of appearances
Linda Henry has played Shirley Carter in episodes since 2006. Here is a list of her appearances. Appearances 2006 *Episode 3256 (7th December 2006) *Episode 3257 (8th December 2006) *Episode 3272 (29th December 2006) 2007 *Episode 3273 and 3274 (1st January 2007) *Episode 3275 (2nd January 2007) *Episode 3276 (4th January 2007) *Episode 3283 (16th January 2007) *Episode 3284 (18th January 2007) *Episode 3285 (19th January 2007) *Episode 3286 (22nd January 2007) *Episode 3287 (23rd January 2007) *Episode 3288 (25th January 2007) *Episode 3289 (26th January 2007) *Episode 3290 (29th January 2007) *Episode 3291 (30th January 2007) *Episode 3292 (1st February 2007) *Episode 3293 (2nd February 2007) *Episode 3295 (6th February 2007) *Episode 3296 (8th February 2007) *Episode 3297 (9th February 2007) *Episode 3298 (12th February 2007) *Episode 3299 (13th February 2007) *Episode 3301 (16th February 2007) *Episode 3302 (19th February 2007) *Episode 3304 (22nd February 2007) *Episode 3310 (5th March 2007) *Episode 3311 (6th March 2007) *Episode 3312 (8th March 2007) *Episode 3313 (9th March 2007) *Episode 3314 (12th March 2007) *Episode 3315 (13th March 2007) *Episode 3316 (15th March 2007) *Episode 3318 and 3319 (22nd March 2007) *Episode 3320 (23rd March 2007) *Episode 3323 (29th March 2007) *Episode 3326 (3rd April 2007) *Episode 3335 (19th April 2007) *Episode 3336 (20th April 2007) *Episode 3337 (23rd April 2007) *Episode 3338 (24th April 2007) *Episode 3339 (26th April 2007) *Episode 3340 (27th April 2007) *Episode 3341 (30th April 2007) *Episode 3342 (1st May 2007) *Episode 3345 (7th May 2007) *Episode 3358 (29th May 2007) *Episode 3359 (31st May 2007) *Episode 3363 (7th June 2007) *Episode 3365 (11th June 2007) *Episode 3366 (12th June 2007) *Episode 3367 (14th June 2007) *Episode 3368 (15th June 2007) *Episode 3369 (18th June 2007) *Episode 3370 (19th June 2007) *Episode 3371 (21st June 2007) 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 *Episode 4731 (1st January 2014) *Episode 4732 (2nd January 2014) *Episode 4733 (3rd January 2014) *Episode 4734 (6th January 2014) *Episode 4735 (7th January 2014) *Episode 4736 (8th January 2014) *Episode 4737 (9th January 2014) *Episode 4738 (10th January 2014) *Episode 4739 (13th January 2014) *Episode 4740 (14th January 2014) *Episode 4742 (16th January 2014) *Episode 4743 (17th January 2014) *Episode 4744 (20th January 2014) *Episode 4745 (21st January 2014) *Episode 4746 (23rd January 2014) *Episode 4747 (24th January 2014) *Episode 4748 (27th January 2014) *Episode 4749 (28th January 2014) *Episode 4750 (30th January 2014) *Episode 4751 (31st January 2014) *Episode 4752 (3rd February 2014) *Episode 4760 (17th February 2014) *Episode 4761 (18th February 2014) *Episode 4762 (20th February 2014) *Episode 4763 (24th February 2014) *Episode 4764 (25th February 2014) *Episode 4765 (27th February 2014) *Episode 4766 (28th February 2014) *Episode 4770 (7th March 2014) *Episode 4780 (27th March 2014) *Episode 4781 (27th March 2014) *Episode 4782 (28th March 2014) *Episode 4783 (31st March 2014) *Episode 4784 (1st April 2014) *Episode 4785 (3rd April 2014) *Episode 4786 (4th April 2014) *Episode 4787 (7th April 2014) *Episode 4789 (10th April 2014) *Episode 4790 (11th April 2014) *Episode 4791 (14th April 2014) *Episode 4792 (15th April 2014) *Episode 4795 (21st April 2014) *Episode 4796 (22nd April 2014) *Episode 4801 (1st May 2014) *Episode 4803 (5th May 2014) *Episode 4804 (6th May 2014) *Episode 4807 (12th May 2014) *Episode 4808 (13th May 2014) *Episode 4809 (15th May 2014) *Episode 4810 (16th May 2014) *Episode 4811 (19th May 2014) *Episode 4812 (20th May 2014) *Episode 4813 (22nd May 2014) *Episode 4814 (26th May 2014) *Episode 4815 (27th May 2014) *Episode 4816 (29th May 2014) *Episode 4818 (2nd June 2014) *Episode 4821 (6th June 2014) Category:Main Character Appearances Category:Character Appearances